


Feeding

by nsfwaki (akiizayoi)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Death, F/F, Genderbend, Mild Sexual Content, fem!Jack, fem!Yuusei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/nsfwaki
Summary: It was rare that they gave their victim what they were after, too desperate to feast in the dark room as the moon watched solemnly. || for @yackfatlas on twitter ♡





	Feeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yackfatlas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yackfatlas).



Of course death was a part of a natural cycle, but it fulfilled a much deeper purpose for Jack and Yuusei. The man’s body had long since fallen to the floor, skin much paler than it had been when he entered the dimly lit sanctuary that was their bedroom. Strategically chosen dark flooring and sheets attempted to conceal the bloody patchwork of different DNA.

The blonde wiped away the liquid that spilled from her lips, allowing Yuusei to step closer, licking the stain from her thumb, red eyes focused entirely on those of the taller woman’s. A smirk played her own reddened lips.

“He was a good feast, Jack. You were smart to choose him.”

“I know he was, darling. I could smell it off of him.” An eye and a nose for purebloods, Jack wouldn’t accept any less. 

Of course, the woman had an expensive taste, and that even transferred as far as the bodies they drained. It was much easier to get blue blood than anyone could have expected; rich men appeared to adore the promise of a threesome with two well-endowed women. It had felt degrading to act so provocatively at first, but if it worked? Dresses that clung to the ass and cleavage, and that barely covered the nipples were important aspects of a wardrobe.

Jack couldn’t resist the half-lidded gaze that focused entirely upon her girlfriend, who was now lapping at the blood that lingered on the other’s face, whimpering and moaning as the metallic flavour hit her taste buds. They were riled up from playful hands roaming each other, exciting the businessman, convincing him to follow them back to their apartment. It was rare that they gave their victim what they were after, too desperate to feast in the dark room as the moon watched solemnly.

Their lips connected, lightly at first, then much rougher, the taller woman’s arms wrapping possessively around a slender waist, one hand travelling much further down to dig nails into her ass. Even without the horny acts, the mere scent of blood sent the two into a lustful frenzy that remained present for much longer than any session ever could. It may have been seen as disgusting to be turned on by these situations, but vampires couldn’t help that. It was a part of them, as prevalent as a mortal’s need to procreate.

When they parted once more, Yuusei allowed the heel of her boots to touch the floor once more. A light outward breath tickled the spot where Jack was first bitten. Cold air against still sensitive skin made her shudder, followed by a hard bite against reddened lips; the blood of the unfortunate man mixed in with her own, which Yuusei was quick to lick away. With a hard swallow, the dark haired woman smirked, her own arms wrapping around the other’s neck, pulling her down for one more kiss. 

This time, it was hard to show any form of resistance, the younger woman leaning herself against the wall to allow the physically stronger of the two to overpower her, for just a moment. Jack, surprisingly, failed to be the dominant type, despite the demanding nature of her selection process. Perhaps that was really just an exercise of a bratty sub. Regardless, she soon found herself unable to act like this any longer, and the contact ceased.

She stepped away, moving to lie upon the bed, opening her mouth to allow the dark stain on pearly white teeth to be shown, as though any further reasoning to stalk over was necessary. Naturally, Yuusei quickly followed suit, clambering over the other body, lifting the leather skirt up as she spread Jack’s legs, leaning forward to press soft kisses against a scarred bite mark.


End file.
